How we meet
by TFPlover
Summary: It is about when Arcee and Cliffjumper first meet and how they become friends, and what they did just to become friends, everyone else thinks they like each other but find out more in the story
1. How we meet

(This is my first story and i don't think it will be good but i will try).

One day it was calm and quite and Arcee was just doing a patrol around the base, she called Ratchet to bridge her back so he did, she went back to see Jack, Miko and Raf playing video games, Arcee went back to her room and layed on the berth and closed her optic's.

Later on Ratchet got a decepticon signal on the scanner, Prime wasn't there so Arcee and Bumble bee went to go check it out, Ratchet ground bridged them there to see what it was, they looked around, Bee found a ship it had a Decepticon's sign on it, they went to look in it and saw a red bot and thought 'that is not a con' then they looked for the mark and saw that he was a auto-bot so Arcee called Ratchet and said "Ratchet we have a bot here it is not a con, bridge us back this bot need's medical help" Ratchet bridge them back and saw Bee holding up the mech, then Bee put him on the medical berth and helped him up.

Later in the evening Arcee went to go pick up Jack from work and went back to base she said "How is the mech doing"

"He is fine, recovering good" Ratchet replied with a smile

Bee walked in and played video games with there human friends, then Ratchet called Bee to help him with something, so Bee had a sad face and walked to Ratchet, Arcee went to go see the red bot and see if he would wake up, when she got to the room she opened the door and her optic's widened to she that the red bot was walking around looking fine "H-Hello bot what is your name" She said in a shy voice, the red bot turned around and made optic contact with Arcee and said "My name is Cliffjumper, but you can call me Cliff for short" so those two walked to the main room to see everyone, Prime walked in and said "Who is this, a new bot"

Cliff only looked up at Prime in amazement and said "Wow a prime, pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" Prime said with a grin a his face

"Welcome to the autobot's" Bee said in a cheerful way

"Ugh yeah welcome" Ratchet said and turned around to do the scientific stuff

"Welcome I am sure you will fit in just great with us" Arcee said with a big smile on her face

Later the next day Arcee was patroling, then just realized that Cliff was right next to her she freaked and speed off but Cliff manged to speed up right next to her, he gave her a smile "Hello Arcee, how are you?"

"Hello Cliff, i am fine" she tried zooming off again but he still manged to catch her

"Why do you keep speeding off?" Cliff said with a big grin on his face

"Um i am not sure i must be nervous or something" She said in a shy quite voice

They both zoomed off together heading back to base, they got back and everyone was gone apart from the human's Arcee ran to the human's to say what was wrong and where is everyone Cliff didn't care as long as he was with Arcee he would be fine, Arcee looked everywhere in there room's and outside, then they walked back in the main room and everyone said "SURPRISE!" Arcee jumped and ran behind Cliff, Cliff laughed, Arcee was confused why were they doing this and what was the surprise for, she walked down the hall to her room and just stood outside her bed room door, then she leaned on the wall and slides down to sit on the ground she cover her helm with her servo's and started to cry and think about Tailgate again, Cliff came and sat by her and said "Are you ok Arcee?"

"I am fine" Arcee snapped at Cliff

"Can you just tell me what is going on i can help" Cliff said in a gentle voice, she made optic contact with Cliff and said "Well my partner Tailgate died and you remind me of him"

"oh, but i bet i am more handsome" Cliff said, then started talking about himself and what happened before he came here. Arcee was getting bored of Cliff's story of what happened to him and wanted to leave but everytime she tried to leave he would pull her back to talk more, she said to him "Cliff it sounds really interesting but i have to go"

"But you haven't heared the best part" Cliff said getting out of hand

"Cliff i have to go i can't stay i am sorry" Arcee said and walked away leaving Cliff by himself, he look sad but then went to Bee and was talking to him about his story, Bee was very interested in what he was saying, so they both sat down and talked about what they done before they came to Earth and how it was fun, later they both walked out to the main room and saw everyone sitting down doing there stuff Bulk and Miko were playing video games then Jack joined in.

Later on Arcee was driving around and Cliff was with her, they both were talking about the big war and about there old partner's, Arcee was starting to like Cliff as a friend now and wanted to spend more time together, everyone else thought they liked each other but they didn't they just wanted it to keep it as friends, well that is what Arcee was thinking just to keep it as friends.

(Ok i hoped you liked it there might be more i am not sure yet but just watch out for my ones XD)


	2. Besties forever

The days went by Arcee and Cliff were always together hanging out and everyone was getting weird feelings that they were going out, when they got back Arcee said to Bulk and Bee "Should we go pick up the kids from school?" the two mech's looked at each other and transformered and went Arcee was just like what is wrong with them, then she left to pick up Jack from school, she picked him up and took him back to base, Arcee was all happy and cheerful when she saw Cliff again.

Later on in the evening Arcee was standing up on a cliff and looked out to see the sun set, Cliff came out an saw Arcee, they both started to talk and laugh at each others jokes, then Arcee go a call from the comm it was Prime he said "Arcee you and Cliff come back inside we have a Dark Energon signal"

"Ok Prime we are coming" Arcee said in a swiftly voice

"Hurry Arcee we don't have time" Prime said with a jolt in his voice

"What is it Arcee?" Cliff said worried

"We have to go back Dark Energon signal again" Arcee said

"Do we have to Arcee" Cliff said in a sad way because he wanted to stay and watch the sun set with Arcee

"Cliff we have to go now!" she snapped at him

They both transformed and went back inside to see everyone was waiting for them to come back, they all let Prime, Bee, Bulk, Jackie (Wheeljack), Arcee and Cliff, they arrived there and saw Megatron standing above all the other Con's do his work for him, Prime said "Everyone FIRE!" so everyone did and Arcee went to far and ran to Megatron trying to kick him but she got hit so Cliff went to go save her.

Later Arcee opened her optic's and saw all the mech starring at her, she got a fright and hit Ratchet in the head but she didn't mean to do that, Cliff walked in and Arcee was happy to see him, she gave him a hug and a sercet kiss on the cheek, Cliff lightly blushed and sat next to the berth that Arcee was laying on

"Are you ok Arcee" Cliff said in a happy and cheerful voice

"I will be fine Cliff and don't you worry" Arcee said in a smart but funny way

"Arcee will be fine Cliff she is recovering fast" Ratchet said not really interested

"Are you ok Arcee" Bee beeped at her in a sad way

"Bee did you hear Ratchet, i will be ok" Arcee said in a calm voice as she started to laugh.

The next morning Arcee got up and was feeling better so she went out for a drive and she happened to park next to Cliffjumperm, Arcee smiled and zoomed off with Cliff right behind her following, they were racing each other on the open road where no one drive's so they don't get told off by Prime racing, they stopped the race and went up a hill, Arcee transformered and and sat on the ground looking out at the sky, Arcee said "The sky is so beautiful in the morning"

"Yes it is very pretty" Cliff said getting to out of hand thinking to much of Arcee

"Yeah well i liked the ride should we go back now Cliff" Arcee said in a nice and happy mood

"U-um i dont know, I-I dont r-really mind, you c-can pick that Arcee" Cliff kept on jolting his words and confusing himself

"Well Cliff it doesn't matter where we are you are my best friend and will always here not matter what and so will I" Arcee said happly

(There is my second chapter hope you liked it the thrid chapter will come out soon)


	3. Cliff's fails

(This is the thrid one sorry for taking so long)

Arcee and Cliff were just driving around doing nothing just talking about random stuff, then they both stopped up where no one is up on a hill and they transformered and sat down on the ground, Cliff was blushing and Arcee tryed not to say that he was blushing, so she didn't tell him.

The time was passing and Arcee and Cliff were still out driving, Bee and the other mech's apart from Prime were looking for Arcee and Cliff, Bulk found Arcee and Cliff up on a hill but could not see them clearly, he drove up there and saw Arcee and Cliff kissing each other, Bulk just stopped and said "Woah" Arcee looked up and saw Bulk and said "Um Bulk how long have you been there"

"Um i dont know" Bulk said in shock

"Arcee i think-" Cliff got cut off by Arcee

"I know what you are think Cliff but dont say it" Arcee said with wide optic's

"So is it true you and you?" Bulk said still in shock

"Bulk you didn't see anything ok and don't tell everyone" Arcee said trying to get his attention

"Ok Arcee, but really you and you?" Bulk kept on repeating himself

"Yes Bulk it is true" Arcee said looking at Cliff

"Ok" Bulk said still in alot of shock

When they were walking down the hill Cliff tripped up and fell on something, he didn't want to get up so Arcee didn't see what it was, Arcee turned around and saw Cliff laying on the ground

"Cliff come on get up" Arcee said happly

"Just go ahead i will catch up" Cliff said trying not to get up from Arcee lifting him

"Ok partner" Arcee said in a sneeking way

Then she walked ahead with Bulk, Cliff got up and saw what he had hit, it was a cat he quickly buried it so Arcee wouldn't see it, he catched up to Arcee and Bulk driving on the road back to base and once again Cliff got bird poop on his window shields, he went next to Arcee, Arcee looked over at Cliff and laughed, Cliff wa angry so he zoomed off but Arcee catched him, they got back to base and Cliff went to his room to go wash off the dead cat smell and the bird poop off him, he came back to the main room to see everyone sitting doing there suff.

Later Cliff could not find Arcee he searched in her room and everywhere else but no sign, so he went back to her room and layed on her berth and closed is optic' and fell to sleep, later on Arcee walked in said "What is this?!" She went close up to Cliff and pushed him off the bed he woke up as soon as he hit the ground, he got up quick and said "Hey Cee what you doing" then he lend in the broken table put his hand on it, he went down and hit the floor again, Cliff started to blush and left the room.

Later Cee found Cliff outside by himself looking out to the sky, at the stars and the moon, Cee looked up at Cliff and raped her servo's around his neck, he truned to look at Arcee's optic's, Cliff was going in for a kiss and so was Cee, they kissed for a minute or two then stopped and looked at each other and laughed "Arcee you are the best partner i could ever have" Cliff said, Arcee didn't say anything but smile at him thinking he was the best bot she has ever meet.

(Next one will come out soon)


	4. Together, forever, partner's

Later on that month Arcee and Cliff were hanging out so much more and they didn't have time to play with there human friend's. Arcee was walking to her room she opened the door and saw Cliff standing by her berth, she closed the door and said to Cliff "What are you doing shouldn't you be at your room now?" Cliff didn't answer and Arcee was to tried to yell at him to go to bed, Arcee closed her optic's and went to sleep Cliff looked at her and said "You are a great person and i am glad i have meet you."

In the morning Arcee woke up and walked out to the her room, then went to the main room to see what was happening, they all were doing work and there human friends were playing with Bulk and Bee on the video game's Ratchet was doing his scientific stuff and Prime was helping out Ratchet, Arcee looked around trying to find Cliff "Have you guys seen Cliff?" She said getting worried

"Yes i have" Bee beeped at her

"Where is he Bee" She said cheerfully

"He is in his room" Be beeped again

"Ok thank you Bee" She said heading to Cliff's room to see him.

She arrived at his door, she took a deep breath before walking in, she opend the door and walked in then turned around to close the door, she trurned back around facing Cliff laying on his bed sleeping, she walked up to him and sat next to his berth that he was laying on and said "I am not sure if you can hear me Cliff but you are an amazing friend that i could ever have and partner" Cliff smiled but trying not to show it, Arcee gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out.

In the evening Cliff woke up and went to find Arcee, he found her outside sitting down looking out to the sky, Cliff came and sat next to her and looked at her with a smile, Arcee smiled back and said "Have a nice sleep Cliff?"

"Yup it was a great sleep Arcee and thanks for asking, did you have a nice sleep Arcee?"

"Yes very good sleep" She said trying so hard not to blush

"Ok that is good" Cliff said giving Arcee a kiss on the cheek, they both blushed and laughed, Arcee then turned around facing Cliff and Cliff done the same, then they both looked at each other, Cliff got his hand and grab Arcee hand to hold, then he pulled her close then gave her a kiss on the lips, Arcee was amazed and closed her optic's to enjoy the moment, then they both pulled away and laughed, then hugged each other.

Later in the evening Arcee and Cliff went back inside and everyone said "Where did you two go?"

They both looked at each other "We were outside talking" Arcee said

"Sure you guys were" Wheeljack said getting smart

"We were just talking" Cliff said getting a little annoyed

"Ok i am going to bed" Arcee said

"Ok so am i" Cliff said

They both walked down the hall and went to there room's to rest and everyone laughed when they left.

(Sorry for the wait but this is the next one, the other will come out soon XD)


End file.
